


Everything Under Control

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Dia was going on her first date with Chika, and she was definitely not feeling nervous about it.





	Everything Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for quite a while, but I was never able to really flesh it out into something solid. But I wanted to return to some fluffy romance, and Love Live Sunshine, so this is my attempt at making something of it.
> 
> This is a spiritual sequel to [the Dia/Chika fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750540) I did a while back. It's a ship I've wanted to explore a bit more, even if it isn't my "main ship" for either of those two. Playing around with different match-ups is part of what I find fun about writing Love Live fics. I find that it leads to more interesting ideas.

Kurosawa Dia was about to embark on her first date, and she totally had everything under control. She was definitely not nervous in the least. Just because she hadn't done this before, it didn't mean she didn't know what to do. The way she kept checking her watch was just because she wanted to make sure of the schedule. Regularly adjusting her dress and blouse was a simple matter of decorum. Nothing more. No nerves. Absolutely not.

"Dia-chan~!" A voice called out, and Dia quickly turned to look in that direction.

Takami Chika was heading Dia's way. Dia had been quite surprised when Chika had confessed her feelings, and asked her out. Chika might not know everything there was to know about being an idol, but she sure sparkled like one. Surely there was nothing wrong with wanting to be close to someone who shone so brightly. So she had said yes.

The two of them had been dating for a while, except as Chika had pointed out, they hadn't actually gone on any dates. Dia wasn't particularly fond of crowds, or situations where she didn't feel in control, but she had agreed. And planned. Now she had everything completely under control. Definitely. Ruby had wished her good luck. Not that she needed it.

"Chika-chan!" she returned the greeting, feeling very pleased to see her.

"Have you been waiting long?" Chika asked as she got closer.

She was wearing a light skirt and frilly top that were unlike the kind of casual attire Dia was used to seeing. Dia felt a little relieved she wasn't the only one who had dressed up a bit.

"Uh... no, of course not," Dia said, and smiled. She didn't want to admit that she had arrived 30 minutes early, especially since Chika was still 10 minutes ahead of their agreed upon meeting time. There was no way she could say she had already been there for 20 minutes when Chika wasn't even late. She had merely wanted to scout the area first.

"Are you alright?" Chika asked, giving Dia a curious look.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Dia replied. "Just eager to get going!"

Chika smiled sweetly, which made Dia's heart thump harder. "Okay, let's get going then," she said, and took Dia's hand.

Dia immediately felt a little anxious. They were in public, and while the crowds were not as bad as she had feared, there will still plenty of people around. Part of her didn't want people to get the wrong, or rather the right, idea. When in high school, girls had typically stopped holding hands just as friends. But she also didn't want to hurt Chika, which she was afraid she would do if she pulled away. Maybe she was just overthinking it. She made the snap decision to let it stand. Chika's hand was warm, and it felt... nice. If she just focused on that, she would be fine. She reminded herself that it was okay to rely on Chika's courage. They were in this together.

They also had a lot to get through, so there was no time to waste worrying.

* * *

Dia had made an itinerary of where to go. They were going to Numazu, so she had planned that they would stop by stores to look at clothes, shoes, accessories, bags, and such things. She had done her research, and those had come up as normal date things. She had also added the pet shop to the list, as she figured that might interest Chika, and she wanted to stop by the flower shop to get some ideas for home. The book store was obvious, but books were heavy, so she had put that almost at the end of their date. It made more sense to not have to carry them for too long. So they would start with stores that had things that were easy to carry.

There were also other things to go to for a change of pace. Like there was a nice garden in the area, and a couple of museums. She wasn't sure how much patience Chika had for museums though, so she had only picked the one she wanted to see the most. The schedule was packed, but she had made sure to allot what she thought was sufficient time at each location.

So long as they stuck to the plan, everything would be fine.

* * *

As they were browsing through the fourth stop on their list; a clothing shop with nice, but slightly expensive outfits; Dia glanced at the time, and realised they were falling behind. She had lost focus.

"We need to get going," she said, and tugged on Chika's hand to get her to come along.

"W-wait, Dia-chan," Chika said, nearly stumbling as she followed behind.

"We're out of time," Dia said quite simply.

"Eh?" Chika sounded confused.

"We're running behind schedule," Dia explained. "If we don't pick up the pace, we'll run late."

"Huh?" Chika still sounded confused. "Can't we take a break?"

"No, I haven't scheduled a break until another 45 minutes from now," Dia said while thinking of what was the quickest path to their next stop.

"Scheduled?"

Dia turned to look at Chika. "Yes, I..." Then she paused. The expression on Chika's face made her stop and think. "Oh... uh... sure, we can take a break..."

Chika still looked a little puzzled, but she smiled. "There's a nice cafe right on the corner there. Come on," she said, and gave Dia's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

They ordered some drinks, and some sweets, before finding a booth to sit. Dia sat down across from Chika, and her posture sagged a little.

"I'm doing this wrong, aren't I?" she asked. When she had finally stopped to think about it, it had hit her that sticking to the plan had become more important than Chika's (or even her own) enjoyment.

"Ehehe, I'm not sure I'd say that, exactly," Chika said a little awkwardly. "I'm not exactly an expert myself."

Dia took that as confirmation. "I'm sorry," she said, looking down at the table. This was harder than she had expected. Or perhaps as hard as she had feared. Maybe that's why she had gotten so focused on having a perfect plan.

"Hey, what's important to me is spending time with you," Chika said. "So you really have a whole schedule set up?" Her curiosity seemed earnest.

Dia hesitated for a moment before answering: "Yes."

"Hm..." Chika was clearly thinking something over. "Then maybe we can compromise. You have it written down, yes?"

Dia looked up. "Uh... yes." She had the list on her phone, and a copy on paper in her purse just in case her phone should run out of battery, or get destroyed, or stolen.

Chika grinned, and quickly moved around to Dia's side of the table. Cosying up nice and close. "Let me see it," she said frankly.

"Um... Chika-chan?" Dia was the one who felt confused now. Not to mention a little flushed.

"Come on. Please?" Chika batted her eyelashes at Dia. It was hard to say no to those eyes.

"O-okay," Dia gave in, and took her notepad out of her purse.

Chika looked it over. "Wow. You must have put a lot of thought into this," she said, sounding genuinely impressed.

"I did my research, and weighed many factors," Dia said, unable to help herself from feeling a little pride at the praise.

"That's very you," Chika said with a giggle. "You're very sweet, Dia-chan~."

"Huh?" Dia started blushing. "W-well, I... I mean..." Some compliments she was worse at handling than others, and they made her scratch at her beauty mark.

"How about this? Let's go over the list together, and pick out the ones we want to see the most?" Chika suggested. "Then maybe take things at a more leisurely pace? What do you think?"

"I..." Dia sighed, though at herself, not at Chika. "Yeah, let's do that," she said with a smile. She probably should have discussed this with Chika from the beginning. It was embarrassing how often she seemed to forget that they were in this together. Even when she kept telling herself as much. That she was older didn't really matter that much when it came to their relationship. She knew that, but it was still so easy to fall back on old habits. There was still a lot to learn.

"And there's something I want to add to the list," Chika said. "I wanted to go to the idol merch shop together."

Dia gasped. "You're right," she mumbled. That she hadn't even thought of it was a terrible oversight. She definitely should have conferred with Chika from the start.

"Dia-chan~. Say 'aaahhh'~," Chika suddenly said, while Dia was lost in thought.

Dia glanced her way, and saw that Chika was holding a spoon with a bit of cake on it. "Chika-chan...?" She felt a little confused.

"It's a date thing, right?" Chika grinned. "Come on. Aaahhh~." She was looking very eager.

Dia realised what was going on, and her blush returned. "Um... a... aaahhh~." She opened her mouth, and was fed a spoonful of cake. It was embarrassing, but it also made her feel happy.

Maybe this date would work out perfectly after all.


End file.
